


Daisies

by veiledndarkness



Category: Friday Night Lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-05
Updated: 2008-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veiledndarkness/pseuds/veiledndarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First loves never truly fade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisies

Title: Daisies

Author: veiledndarkness

Pairing: Tim/Lyla

Rating: PG

Summary: First loves never truly fade.

Word Count: 100 x 3

Spoilers: Up to and including Season 3

Disclaimer: Not mine, no profit made and no harm intended.

xx

 

They'd only made it to the end of the driveway, Lyla clutching a small bundle of daisies in one hand, and Tim at her side, a proud smile curving his lips up. They informed Lyla's horrified mother that they had eloped, both absurdly proud and giggling over their decision.

Pam had all but dragged Lyla back into the house, scolding her five year old daughter for getting grass stains on her pink dress. Tim had stood at the end of the driveway, Lyla's daisies lying crumpled at his feet. He scooped them up, aware of the disapproving eyes on him.

 

xx

 

They'd made it further when they were ten, all the way to the water's edge by the river, a crown of daisies perched on Lyla's head and a gumball machine ring resting on her finger. They sat on the pier, watching the sun set. He held her hand, vowing that she would be his someday.

Her smile faded when she saw Tim's father swaying over to them, the fumes embarrassingly strong. He'd yanked Tim away from Lyla by the scruff of his neck, berating him for missing his practice. She hurt for him, for the sad look on his face.

 

xx

 

They'd picked a day when the sun was shining, the winds just right, rippling the water. Lyla stood on the pier's edge, her arms crossed as the sun rose. She felt his arms slip around her, holding her close. He rested his head to hers, his hands over her fingers, touching the simple silver ring.

Tim held her as a burst of sunshine crossed the water. He kissed her forehead, a pressed daisy in his fingers. He tucked the dried, flattened daisy into her hand, one that she had dropped nearly twenty years before. She smiled, touching the flower, content.

 

xx

 


End file.
